The Life That Is Needed
by KurobaKaito30
Summary: Homer beats and rapes Bart in this(come on people the chokeing;he's the abusive type). Marge left Homer and Lisa is now in college. Maggie lives with Marge in this. Bob is out of prison. Bort couple. Bart is a teenager in this but he's a bit older in most of my fics.
1. Chapter 1

Notes=Bort couple; Homer is abusive in this. Marge left Homer and took Lisa and Maggie. Lisa is now in college in this though. Bob is no longer in prison. Bart is 16 years old in this.

Chapter 1

Bart P.O.V

I arrived at school with bruises around my neck and a black eye. "What the hell,Simpson!" cried Nelson. Nelson and Milhouse are now a couple. Milhouse tried to date me but he was more like a brother to me so it would be like...dateing Lisa! Just not right to someone who sees someone as a sibling. "He was pissed that I didn't get him a beer. I was busy chatting with ex-con." I said. Ex-con is a online pal on my facebook messenger. He seemed familiar so I friended him.

That and after Homer's abuse I sort of knowticed danger signs. This guy used to be dangerous but wasn't any more. He was trying to get better.

"Still chatting with your online Romeo huh?" chuckled Nelson. "Well I think your old man should get his own beer and let you!" Ex-con also knew about the abuse. I had told him. He used to be in prison but was let out due to 2 years of therapy and finishing his time in prison. "Oh! Did you hear. We have a new teacher. The last one quit because of that prank I did." Nelson said. He used a firecracker under desk and she left tired of us. In highschool it is different than it used to be in 4th grade. We looked at our papers to see who the new guy was and it read

"Mr Terwilliger". Well Lisa was dateing Cecil now. Last time I saw Cecil he got better and was in therapy. "I love your sister too much and don't want to lose her." he had told me.

I smiled having knowticed a lot of Bob's family got better. I volunteered as a tutor and tutored Gino who was now a 4th grader. I wasn't as stupid as I pretended. I only faked it so Homer wouldn't beat me. It was how I used to always stop Bob a lot dureing his murder sprees. But I had tutoring after school. "By the way how is that kid?" Nelson asked. "A fellow prankster now. Am so proud." I said smirking. Nelson chuckled. "Better than the past I guess." We entered the class room and took our seats. Then I saw that the teacher was Bob. A few students looked terrified but I looked him

over and knowticed he was attempting to get better and not kill anyone or steal this time. "We will be reading Edgar Allan Poe's work. If any of you are stupid enough to hand in fake essays I will just mark your papers with an F." he said. "We will also be doing essays on a story or poem of your choice and The Raven isn't the option. Know a lot of you will choose that." he said. I got started on my essay and added extra reasonings and logic to it and finished up and then handed it in. Soon the bell rang and it was time to head off. I packed my things and left. Homer would be pissed if I was late for any classes and he had to be called in.

-Later-

Bob P.O.V

It was some kind of meeting with the principle. "So what do you think of Bart, Bob?" the principle asked. "He did good in my class. Got an A on his essay. He's a smart kid and I heard he tutors my son." I said. I already knew Bart was smart, probably as smart as Lisa if not smarter however he hid that from a lot. I ended up chatting online as "Ex-Con" and saw a

"Bart-Man" and chuckled knowing who that one had to be and we ended up chatting and after awhile got to know him a bit more. "He's a bit more quiter than what I remember. Used to always prank people and get into trouble." I said. "Yeah. The kid changed a bit around middle school. His mother divorced his dad then and took his sisters. Bart started volunteering and stuff. Probably good for him." he said. I knew the quite smart kid thing was just anouther act though.

Cecil and I used to be abused by our father. It was how we ended up having to have therapy in the first place! "Has Bart ever considered therapy? He's been through quite a bit and it may help him." I said. The principle smiled.

"You may be onto something." he said. "But I don't think we should let his dad know. Last time I called Homer that man was cussing and swearing up a storm and scareing the shit out of students." he said. I silently agreed. 


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Bart P.O.V

I opened the History book that Gino had and knowticed he was having problems with that. "Know a way to solve this?" I asked. He was swearing in Italian. I knew a bit of Italian so I asked him that question in Italian. "Think about your Italian culture. That also has a history to it. If you ask Ms. Kribackle I am sure she will lend you books about it." I said.

Gino loved to read a lot. He began to cheer at this. I finished helping him and he was now lightly touching the bruises on my neck. "I'm fine Gino. We should get your homework done. You want to spend time with your father now that he's back right?" I asked.

"Yeah. Bart are you ok?" he asked. I smiled at him. "At the moment." I answered.

-Later-

Bob P.O.V

I picked Gino up and looked over his homework. All perfect. "Great job! Now if only you would stop pranking that poor teacher!" I sighed. "She asks for it!" he cried out. "Dad is Bart ok? His throat is all bruised up." he asked. Gino had began to see Bart as something of a mother-figure since his actual mom just ditched him. That and Bart was a bit soft-hearted towards kids.

"No. He's not, Gino. Well you've met his dad. Homer is a drunk and his wife has finally had the sense to leave him. But Homer got worse and is a bit horrible towards Bart. Where the bruises are from." I said. Gino didn't look surprised. He was smart enough to put 2 and 2 together. "I did ask about Bart going into therapy. You heard what me and your uncle went through. It may help him but he still lives with his dad so there isn't much hope." I said.

"When is he 18?" Gino asked. "In 2 years" I said. I was thinking about talking to Officer Handers about this. Handers was a new cop and the only one smart enough to do a good job as a officer. He was actually good idea on this one since Homer drank with almost all the cops in Springfeild and they liked him! I could also ask for Flanders and Edna's help since they were neighbors and heard some of it. Flanders knew how it felt to go nuts and had a bit of crazy too at one time.

So maybe I will go see Ned first.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Bob P.O.V

"What's this about Bob?" Ned asked. We both had seen the same therapist before and ran into one another. "Bart. I want to know if you have any evidence of abuse on Bart. Homer could just say he fell into something but if there was a witness..." I said. "Seeing as he changed over the years and has been helping one of my 4th graders, I will help." Edna said. "It's odd hearing him help tutor someone now." I smiled haveing been pranked by Bart before and knew how it felt. "I will too because I know Homer well enough and am not surprised that someone is asking me if he hurts one of his kids." Ned said. "Why?" I asked. "He taught one of my kids how to swear...when they were only 8!" Ned sighed. "I was trying to stay sane at the time but screaming profanities where younger kids can hear..." I nodded at this. "Thanks you 2." I said and left.

Normal P.O.V

The 2 had heard Homer beating Bart several times. "Finally! Bart doesn't deserve any of it. He's just a boy." sighed Edna. Ned nodded. He had invited Bart over several times and knowticed Bart was polite and got better with accepting their religious veiws at his place. He also found out Bart's sister was..."His sister still is Buddist for some reason." Ned said. "Lisa was always an odd one." Edna said. "Bart kept his religion the same though." she said.

-Elsewhere-

Normal P.O.V

Lisa was bent over meditating when she felt a tap on her shoulder by her boyfriend. "Your brother messaged you." Cecil said. Lisa got up decideing she meditated for at least 15 minutes(am Wica/Christian; some religions you meditate Buddist and Wica you do). Lisa got online and saw Bart did indeed send a Facebook message to her. It read

"Hi sis, Homer is the same as ever. Bob is now out of prison but he seems to be better. Am still tutoring Gino. He's doing great. Am thinking of teaching him German!"

Lisa smiled glad that Bob's family got better. She looked over at Cecil who who was now cooking lunch for her. She smiled sending a reply back. She knew that Bart was gay and that he really liked Bob. She smiled hopeing for the best for him. 


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Bart P.O.V

I was back online talking to "Ex-Con". Homer beat and raped me again and I had wrapped myself up in several layers of clothes and blankets feeling a bit safer. I sighed as I sat down and typed

Bart-Man=Happened again and I heard teachers want me in therapy. I can't talk about this! Homer will kill me! Ex-Con=He seems close to already though. Talking may at least calm a tiny bit of you down. Besides I heard you knew the person. Bart-Man=Yeah. He helped someone that I always put back in prison. He's a good person. I think he just went through a lot too. Sorry for thinking out loud but after Homer I think it takes a lot to make real monsters. Ex-Con=No problem and don't worry. Some criminals are not that bad. You know Fat Tony right?" Bart-Man=Used to work for him. Went back to it for awhile throughout middle school when Homer got worse. Why? Ex-Con=He's good with kids. He actually likes kids. Why he took you up on that job. He also suspected the abuse. He knew you needed extra time on your hands and knowticed most kids wouldn't know how to mix drinks. Him and his friends got worried. Bart-Man=My mom knowticed. She checked on them a few times. She's a bit smarter than Homer. Ex-Con=Knowticeable. Did she find someone? Bart-Man=Think she found a guy outside Springfeild named John. He went to Hartford college and seems as smart as her, me and my sister. Ex-Con=Hartford is a good should go. Am pretty sure your sister is there.

"BAAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRTTTTTTTT!BEEEEEERRRRRRR NOOOOOOOOOWWWWWW!" came a cry. I sighed at this.

Bart-Man=The parent cries. I g2g before he gets worse. It was bad enough already.

-The Next Day-

Bart P.O.V

"Bart this is . He'll have you talk to him." the principle said. I shrugged at this. "And what about my dad?" I asked. "Well after Homer's colorfull language and behavior last time we decided not to tell him. That's up to you to do or if you want to." the principle said. "I am not doing so due to how much he drinks." I answered.

I then went with who asked me a quite a bit and after awhile I was able to leave. "I think Bart should stay with someone besides his father. Any ideas?" Travis asked.

"I'll take him. Gino just adores his company now a days!" Bob said. I followed Bob to his car and got inside and we then left. I was getting several angry texts from Homer and ignored them. Lisa and I both thought he would be busted eventually. Even Reverand Lovejoy knew about this and the man was oblivious at times. He sometimes paid more attention to his sermans more.

We got to an apartment and Bob spoke. "You're less afraid of me."

"You just went through a lot." I answered. "It's understandable." 


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Bart P.O.V

Life at Bob's was different. Apparently Homer was arrested for trying to get me back. There were abuse charges on him although I knew no one found out about the rape and no one would. I sighed not wanting to tell anyone for awhile. I felt so filthy being touched like that. No one would ever like or want me any more. I was now teaching Gino German and Russian. He had asked about other languages out of curiosity. I smiled knowing he was smart enough.

"What do you want to do after you get out of school?" I asked. "Be a teacher like my dad." Gino answered.

I smiled as I finished up tutoring him. Then Bob entered the room. "Brought home dinner. Thought you could take a break from cooking Bart." he said. I usually cooked for them. I loved to cook. "Alright." I said. I rubbed my arms wanting to cut. I finished up with tutoring Gino and then sat down with the 2 of them to eat and we watched some movies from Netflix. I ended up curled up in Bob's arms and shrunk away in fear thinking I would be hit or kicked but...

"Come here." he said gently. I went over to him quitely and he pulled me close.

"I will never hurt you. I love you too much Bart." he said captureing my lips in a soft kiss. I sighed laying my head against his shoulder starting to feel safe after awhile.

Normal P.O.V

The door creaked open and Lisa and Cecil stood there and Lisa chuckled seeing her brother embraced by Bob. "Finally!" she mouthed. "Aunt Lisa,came to visit?" Gino asked seeing the 2. Lisa nodded. "Yes little one and you have therapy with me. Did you forget?" she asked. Lisa was now Gino's therapist after her college training. Gino pouted at her playfully. "No! I just hate being questioned." he said. "See it as your dear aunt doing this then." she said gently. Bob came over now having Bart leaning on his shoulder.

"Gino behave and go with your aunt." he said. He smiled at Lisa now trusting her. Lisa smiled. Cecil grinned. "Don't kill Homer alright Bob. He's still family although he doesn't act like it." Lisa said. Bob sighed.

"I won't...but I won't for Bart." he said.

-The Next Day-

Bart P.O.V

I gazed at my-now boyfriend. "Would figure you would go after Homer." I said. "Thought of it but decided against it." Bob said. "You're more important." I smiled kissing his cheek. "Besides he's in prison. Trust me Bart, prison is worse than death at times." I had heard him tell me stories about his jail life.

"Well he's being punished. Am sure it's a final chapter." I said. Bob nodded. I then laid my head on his shoulder feeling safer than ever.

the end

Notes=Don't know if there will be a sequal yet or not;am thinking about it. send me messages if you think there should. 


End file.
